Hydrocarbon-producing wells often are stimulated by hydraulic fracturing operations, during which a servicing fluid such as a fracturing fluid or a perforating fluid may be introduced into a portion of a subterranean formation penetrated by a wellbore at a hydraulic pressure sufficient to create or enhance at least one fracture therein. Such a subterranean formation stimulation treatment may increase hydrocarbon production from the well.
A work string (e.g., tool string, coiled tubing string, and/or segmented tool string) is often used to communicate fluid to and from the subterranean formation, for example, during a wellbore stimulation (e.g., a hydraulic fracturing) operation. For example, jointed tubing may be used to form at least a portion of the work string. Additionally or alternatively, coiled tubing may also be used to form at least a portion of the work string.
Sometimes, during the performance of a wellbore servicing operation, it may be desirable to fluidicly isolate two or more sections of the work string (e.g. between a coiled tubing string and a jointed tubing string), for example, so as to close off fluid communication through the work string flowbore in at least one direction. For example, closing off fluid communication through a work string flowbore may allow, as an example, for the isolation of well pressure within the work string flowbore during run-in and/or run-out of a work string (e.g., facilitating connection and/or disconnection of one or more work string sections, such as a jointed tubing section and a coiled tubing section, two or more sections of jointed tubing, or combinations thereof). As such, there is a need for apparatuses, system, and methods of selectively allowing and/or preventing fluid communication through the flowbore of a workstring during the performance of a wellbore servicing operation.